Intro Fics (Salmar and Aulendil)
by Catra T. L. Heaveno 04
Summary: The this is part of the Ancients A.U. Introducing my take on the characters in snapshots of time. Some of these will be expanded on in the story arcs and some will not, but they all tie in as part of the back story.


Intro fics. for Second Chances

The this is part of the Ancients A.U. Introducing my take on the characters in snapshots of time. Some of these will be expanded on in the story arcs and some will not, but they all tie in as part of the back story.

Disclaimer: I do not own any rights to Tolkien's works and am making no money off of this fiction.

Text legden

"Speaking"

'Thinking or character actions intermittent speech'

' _Speaking by thought, sight or foresight.'_

" _Speaking in a form of speech other than common."_

" _Speaking in both_ common and another _form of speech."_

 _/Character narration/_

 _~Dream or Flashback~_

Salmar and Aulendil

More than… We thought

Salmar was obvious to Aulendil flirting and their lords thought it was quite odd that Salmar who clearly returned Aulendil feeling said and did nothing to show that he did, when that zealous child of Aule was near. Curumo was more than frustrated with watching and decides to take matter into his own hand and begins to plan, as for the upteenth time he watches his cousin, watch and lord Ulmo's heir and most loyal servant with a look of broken longing and fervent love as Salmar uses Aulendil own forge to finish his work on the Ulumuri. Neither of the two unrequited soulmate do not know that he is there but Curumo is glad of it. He needs more information to enable him to alleviate the headache of his lord Aulendil's mooning.

Aulendil smiles softly as Salmar looks up at him a peaceful, calm and warmly refreshing smile on his face. "Hello nadith.. do you need your forge.. I am nearly finished."

Aulendil's face lightly up with a shy but pleased smile, blush tainting his cheeks. "No, I enjoy watching a craftsmen of greater skill than myself useing my forge and tools in away I have yet to learn how.. I would be glad.. if you were to teach me.. Nadad."

Salmar blushes brightly returning to his work and nods. "I would be glad to, if you could put up with me for that long. The crafting of instruments is a very time consuming but rewarding one.. But I would not teach you to making any but those you love to play, my dear nadith.. I fear the others would be lost on you for lack of love for them.. Trowan had.."

Aulendil frowns at the mention of Orome and Yavanna's pet Maia, Trowan the green. Salmar continues on not seeing the frown, with a soft sad smile. "Asked me to teach him how to make the instruments that our dear Palando loves to show his endearment.. and he grew despondent because of the time it takes."

Aulendil smirks remembering the wasted free time Salmar was speaking of and smiles remembering Palaran's telling him of Trowan's wooing after Aulendil asks why him why he would stuff his ears with fluff. "I am a bit more patient I hope.. and Trowan prefer only to work with his hands on what he sees as useful and pragmatic.. I enjoy..."

Aulendil voice is caught in his throat as Salmar gives him as searching and loving looks and then blows a few lovely but powerful notes on the Ulumuri and then smiles satisfied and looks deeply into Aulendil's eyes. "Yes, you enjoy.. tell me.. what does my dearest nadith enjoy.. and I will spend many days and era's dreaming of how best to make these things happen for you.. My Amad is great in might you know."

Aulendil looks at his feet paleing at the fact that Melkor, Salmar's barer had been asking similar things as of late.

Curumo notes his lord's paleness at the mention of lord Melkor and makes a mental note that Melkor may be the factor keeping his lord Aulendil from openly seeking Ulmo and Melkor's joint heir as mate, but continues to listen.

As Aulendil swallow thickly and looks at searching Salmar's face for any sign that Salmar was following in Melkor's traitorous wake and smiles both hopefully and brokenly when he sees none. "Yes, I know well your Amad's might and power and beauty and fierce wrath.. but I think.. and ponder on.."

Salmar blushes as it hits him that Aulendil is either loves him or his amad, the second would be wrong as the maiar were not to mate the generation before them, because they were their barers and sires, and searches Aulendil face for confusion in seeing none he shyly looks away and begins to polish and clean the Ulumuri and ready them for Aule to give to his lord and sire Ulmo. "What is it that my beautiful Narloth ponders upon that he would be so reluctant to share with his nadad in his own forge, hmm."

Aulendil blushes and smirks. "Beautiful.. you find me beautiful..."

Salmar glances up at Aulendil looking deep into his eyes for a moment and then a loving and fond smile spreads across his face as he looks down continues packing the Ulumuri in the case that he and Aule had worked on together. "Yes, indeed and truly I do but you are sidestepping my question and missing my point."

Aulendil sighs and smile wider shaking his head and comes to stand by Salmar lift his chin and resting it on Salmar's shoulder as he had often done when they were still in the timeless halls and before Almaren was destroyed and whispers softly. "I was pondering many things, but my reluctance has many factors, one in which is the fact the my apprentice is watching our every move and I am bit.. out of my depth in the matter at hand."

Salmar quirks a brow at give Aulendil a odd but playful look kissing the tip of his nose and says. "What, packing instruments or facing the fact that your nadad who looks far to much like their Amad for the taste of most, not only returns your love but finally sees that you return his...?"

Aulendil hides his face in Salmar shoulder blade and mumbles making Salmar laugh as Curumo all but runs. "The second but now, the whole of our kin and kith will know it, because young Curumo and his precious Olorins' do not always no when to keep their mouths shut or leave well alone."

Salmar ties the unassuming package off and seals it with his, Melkor, Manwe and Aule marks and then turns lifting Aulendil's chin giving him a warm and loving smile and sights Aulendil, speaking mind to mind and blocking all other out. _'I know of my Amad's desire to have you serve him, and I see little trouble as long as you remain faithful to Eru, Iluvatar, Papa and our Nada and the others that are also faithful to The One. But as for what ever is between you and I.. My Amad will not stand in our way.. nor will our Nada and Papa.'_

Aulendil eyes widen in both fear and hope, as Salmar reveals the horrific truth that Salmar is indeed the one that Melkor plans to use among Ulmo's people but Salmar like Aulendil, despite their love and loyalty to Melkor, both desire and will serve Eru before all others and are both loyal to Ulmo and Aule before Melkor and will not be used of Melkor as Melkor would think. Aulendil searches Salmar's eyes remember what had happened with Osse. _'Nadad.. Please is there some way...'_

Salmar lets go of Aulendil's chin and sighs holding him close and allowing Aulendil to bury his face in his neck and shoulder. _'Yes, but you may not like it.. Their are others far worse and of far darker thought then my amad. We shall speak to Nada and Papa.. but allow them to help us plan.. But we are not alone in this.. Amad is and has sought all of our fellows and tested their loyalties... I am not sure of much of this.. but you and I.. If Eru need to use us as spies within amad's camp I will stand with you.. I will not give up on my amad and I will not leave you to Amad and uncle's plans.. if they are amad's at all, but for now.. we must continue on.. allow no one but Eru and our lords, our Nada and Papa to know this.'_

Aulendil looks up saddly. "You do not want any to know of us.."

Salmar gives him a brief puzzled look and then a heartbreaking loving smiles and gentle rubs his nose beside Aulendil's. "Oh.. I want everyone to know about you.. and I... and our.. bond of fidelity.. It is the other that..."

Aulendil's breath catches as Salmar's lips nearly touch his in a way that they had not before, but huffs disappointedly as someone clears their thoat and pulls Aulendil back by the ear. "Nadith this is a place of work.. and neither of you have spoken to any of our lords..."

Salmar gives Alatar a fond but warning look, and Aulendil's triplet brother let go of his ear and give Salmar a withering look. "Oh.. is our lord nadad asked for your hand then.."

Aulendil blushes as Aule leans against the doorway smiling at them. "No and he needn't.. they have done nothing wrong.. they may vow and espouse each other in the time Iluvatar has allotted and allowed.. Du leave your nadith be and show both your Nadad and your nadith the same respect they would you if you were the one being courted... go on, Namo, Irmo and Varda still have work for you to look over and ready."

Alatar nods and sighs looking put out. "Yes Papa.. Forgive me brothers mine.. I only long to see you happy and that you would not hurt each other.. Grow in the love Eru has given you, and give me plenty of mim zes to dote on.."

Aule give Alatar a warning look at the last remark. Salmar and Aulendil both blush as red as tomato as Aule humms and says. "In Eru's time and not before.. I wouldn't mind bareing again myself though.. I need to speak with Ulmo about Melkor though."

Curumo peaks out of the place he had ran a hidden in at this and looks up at his lord. "Lord Aule.. you are where lord Salmar gets it from."

Aule give Curumo a puzzled look and then look back at the still blushing Salmar and Aulendil, and sees the package and gives them a fatherly smile of fondness and love. "Ahh, so my mim ze has finished and my heir has found joy in sharing time and his forge and tools and many other things with lord Ulmo's heir. You both have my blessing, but Du is right. This is a work area.. others may come upon your moments of affection if your share them here."

Curumo pales at the looks that both Salmar and Aulendil were giving him. Aulendil nods. "Yes, my lord Aule, like yourself or my pulp.."

Salmar cocks his head to the side closes his eyes and smiles. "Your pulp.. You are precious my nadith."

Aule nods. "That is part of the name we gave her..."

Curumo looks at Aulendil who glares at her lord and barer. "Papa, blast it.. you were the one that said."

Aule holds up a finger and winks. "Until you were of age and had found your one.. Curumo, my lad.. come I have work that you could help Thran with."


End file.
